Piano
by lysjelonken
Summary: Jisbon oneshot. Jane finds out what instrument Lisbon plays and it reminds him of his late wife. Better than it sounds. Bantering!


**Piano **

**Was in my head a while. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine

* * *

**

His wife played the piano. She was teaching his daughter. Even now, whenever he heard the music of a piano he thinks of them.

Sitting behind the instrument, playing; the sunlight bathing over them like a vision from heaven. At the time he didn't know how lucky he had it. He didn't listen to their music; he didn't listen to his little girl play.

They had a case just recently – a high school reunion. He deduced that Lisbon used to play a musical instrument back when she was in high school and it's been plaguing him ever since. He interrogated her while they were dancing to one of her favorite songs. He was naming the wind instruments one by one, but she denied every one. With her so close to him – so very, very close – he could feel her heartbeat easily. It was steady, calm and _honest_.

When the song ended she pulled away from him and he found himself missing her slight form in his arms.

On the car ride back to the CBI, he realized that this was exactly his problem. He kept analyzing things so much that he never simply enjoyed the moment – like listening to his daughter playing the piano or having Teresa Lisbon so close to him, in his arms, dancing with him.

He wanted a do-over. He didn't know why he felt so happy with her that close to him. And he wasn't sure he was happy about it. All that he knew is that he wanted to feel it again, and focus on it completely this time.

He also _really_ wanted to know what instrument she used to play.

Which is how he ended up at her doorstep, knocking urgently on her door.

After a moment, he heard her heavy footsteps pad to the door and her exasperated sigh as she saw his face through the peephole.

"Jane, what are you doing here? It's really late!" She was wearing pajama pants and a tank top and her hair was messed up.

"Sorry I woke you…" He said once he could form coherent words.

"Why?"

"Why am I sorry? Well, my dear Teresa, you hardly get enough sleep as it is with your working habits. I regret any further loss at my hands…"

She sighed deeply, closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's too late to listen to you talking like that."

"Okay, honestly. I just want to know what instrument you played in hospital."

"Seriously? You woke me up for _this_?" She nearly slapped the door close in his face, but he slid his foot in the doorway, stopping it.

"C'mon, Lisbon, _please_?"

She sighed heavily and opened the door again.

"Fine. You wanna know what instrument I played?"

"Yes!"

"I played the piano. Happy now?"

Jane was struck dumb. Piano. Just like his wife.

He didn't ever even consider it. Maybe it was because he didn't think the instrument matched her? No, that's not it. Now that he thinks about it, she would look amazing behind a piano. Slender, nimble fingers dancing across the keys… It was because he didn't want her to play the piano. Because he knew that he enjoyed dancing with her too much. Even before the dance. Because the piano was his wife's instrument.

"Jane? Hello? You still there?" She waved her hand in front of his case, snapping him out of his daze.

"Do you still play?"

"What?"

"The piano? Do you still play?"

"Uh, yeah."

"So you have one."

She looked down, seeing where this was going.

"Yes, Jane. I have a piano."

"Play for me?"

"No! It's late and I'm tired and I don't want to wake the neighbors."

"Oh please. Those are terrible excuses."

"No they-"

"Yes they are! C'mon, Lisbon, please play for me?"

She was tired and fed up and she didn't feel like arguing. So she moved aside and let him in. He walked in and looked around her apartment. The last time he was here, helping her clear her name of murder, he didn't notice a piano. But she walks past the living room and the stairs and leads him to a door he never went into the last time.

When he enters, he sees a sort of study and a wooden piano that looks like an heirloom.

She plops down on the piano chair and looks up at him grumpily. He waves his hands, urging her on.

When she starts to play, everything else seems to stop.

He's transported back to a time filled with flowing notes filling the air. But he doesn't walk past the music like before. He sits down, closes his eyes and listens. He doesn't recognize the song she plays, but he's convinced it's the most beautiful sound he's ever heard.

He's lost in the melodious sounds. Too soon, she stops and looks up at him.

"Mm-hm." He whines.

She chuckles. "I'm done, I played for you. Now get out so I can sleep."

He smiles and slowly stands up. "You play beautifully."

"Thank you." They walk to her door.

"Will you play for me again sometime, if I ask really nicely?"

"Maybe."

"It was nice dancing with you today."

"Wow. Everything you say tonight is just completely random, you know?"

He chuckles. "Goodnight Lisbon. Sleep well." He leans in and kisses her on the forehead.

Then he turns and walks away. He looks back once to see her red-flushed face.

* * *

**Hope this was okay. Please review?**

**Zanny **


End file.
